happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:On the Run Again (Or Happy Appy 3)
Where's Chaptah 1? Rake666 (talk) 14:41, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually working on the easier parts of the story to do, like the prologue and the episode chapter. After that, I'll do Chapter 1, and the Follower things. Also, Freddrick is 51-52 during the story, and he's already gone gray. Dronian (talk) 21:42, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I had an idea. How about Freddrick finally dies early in the story? He attempts to murder Gerasim's wife while they're both asleep, but Gerasim is revealed to be awake, so he pulls out a knife and tears through Freddrick's stomach. He drags himself out of the house, and the Followers attempt to do surgery on him. However, this backfires, and Freddrick dies of an infected wound. They don't want this to mean the end of the group, so they do a drawing for the new leader, using the youngest people in the group, at 17, 21, and 23. It all draws down to 21 year old, Jack Tabachi. Coincidentally, he is the most insane person in the bunch, next to Johnny. He kidnaps the owner of a badly aged, large, and dirty thrift store. They use the backroom to commence their meetings. As for Happy Appy, a new voice actor is kidnapped. Gerasim believes the Followers disbanded after Freddrick died, so he lets his guard down. However, they take advantage of this... 02:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) That sounds pretty good. I'll add that. Dronian (talk) 02:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) How about for Chapter 1, Alexander is looking for a video (could be anything), finds a Happy Appy tape (Happy Principal) and asks Gerasim what it is; Gerasim sends Alexander out of the room and watches the episode? Uniplex (talk) 17:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) An idea for the beginning: Gerasim, Tomoko, and Alexander were at a flea market/thrift store/something of the sorts and they find a large box of DVDs and VHS tapes on sale. A man with a sharp Serbian accent sells them it for around 155 rubles (roughly 5$). The man sells them it in a hurry and as soon as it is sold, runs out of the store, leaving everyone confused (The man is a follower.) Gerasim brings the box home and Alexander looks through the box, resulting in the next part. --Uniplex (talk) 01:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) An idea for Chapter 3: The Latvian follower runs into the new base, and tells everyone about who bought the Happy Appy DVDs. He stirs up quite a commotion. Later, Freddrick tells Janto that he is going to Gerasim's house that coming night, leading into Chapter 4. --Uniplex (talk) 11:21, April 15, 2013 (UTC) 'I had an idea. You remember the Solway Firth Spaceman? ' Well, how about when they all think Freddrick and the group has gone away, Gerasim, Tomoko, Vladimir, and Alex take a vacation together. They go to a hotel, and take a few pictures, but in one picture of Gerasim alone, far into the background, a large tall figure with a mask and glowing red eyes is seen faintly staring in the window. They don't notice this until the next day, until Tomoko points it out. Gerasim investigates for marks in the grass outside of the hotel, as their hotel room was so high up, nobody could possibly stand up with no help and look in. No marks are found. They go around the hotel and ask if anyone saw the man. Nobody has seen him. Alex accidentally turns on the news, and about five minutes in, the reporters discuss how in Miami, a police station was raided by two very tall men in masks, but the only evidence is a security camera tape. After being mortified, Gerasim quickly runs to the police station, and gives the picture, which they declare as real. He ends up making money off of the picture, which some people view as evidence of alien life. However, The Followers are pissed off because of Gerasim making money off of one of their followers. The tallness of the two is caused by the same disorder that Alex has, however, the two were born in 1982 and 1983, meaning that they have been growing taller and taller for 40 years. -HomahSamsin2024 just curious, why is this not in the same narration style as parts one and two? I know that the side stories were written differently, but it feels jarring to jump to a completely different style for the main parts, and a little harder to connect to. Allthethings (talk) 03:56, November 5, 2013 (UTC)